


I Love You

by scr3am



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, So many gay things, adorableness, haha. Enoch and Jacob are so gay for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: What if Jacob and Enoch were together? What would happen if Jacob was disowned?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is the fanfic I did the preview for. I hope you all enjoy it as much as "Blue Eyes and Kisses".

“Do you Enoch O’conner take Jacob Portman to be your husband– to live together after God’s ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart’s deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Enoch said. Jacob looked at him and smiled.

“Do you Jacob Portman take Enoch O’conner to be your husband – to live together after God’s ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart’s deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Jacob said.

Emma handed over the rings and Jacob and Enoch put them on each others left hand ring finger.

“You may now kiss.” And so they did. Jacob and Enoch leaned in and kissed each other lightly. Then, he woke up.

That was the fifth dream he had dreamt about Enoch! And that was only this week! He looked too see his dad not sleeping. Actually, he wasn't in the room at all. He had left a note.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Went out to do stuff. Be back in… I don't know how too explain this in a nice way. Jacob, I am disowning you. I have left you 200,000 dollars which are on the table. I'm sorry, but you are crazy. First you claim to have seen ‘monsters’ then you say you have imaginary friends. I thought Dr. Golan was helping. He's the best out there and if even he can't cure you then I don't know who can. I'm sorry for doing this, but your mother already agreed. Another reason I am disowning you is because you kept mumbling a name in your sleep. A boy’s name. You know how I feel about that stuff._

_Love, father/ Franklin_

Jacob re-read the letter over about ten times until it hit him. He was all alone. Well, he did have the peculiar children too hang out with, but they may not want him around forever.

Jacob waited for his dad too jump out and yell surprise. After five minutes of just standing there, he gave up. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Thinking. First, he’s been having dreams of marrying Enoch, then his father walks out on him. Could this day get any worse? He thought to himself.

“Hey kid! Beat it! If you can't pay, then you can't stay!” The manager said. Jacob sighed and grabbed his belongings (which had already been packed, courtesy of his dad) and the money. He bolted out of the room and tore down the stairs quicker than lightning. Honestly, the manager was scary.

Yes, yes it can get worse. Jacob thought too himself as he walked outside. It was pouring again. When he got too the bog, he felt someone hug him. When they released, Jacob saw it was Enoch.

“Are you ok? I just heard. Are you're hurt? If anyone hurt you I swear I will kill them.” Enoch said in a rush.

“I'm fine Enoch. I'm not hurt. Please don't kill anyone.” Jacob said. Enoch smiled and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Good.” He said.

They walked back through the time loop hand in hand. Once they had crossed, no one else was there to greet Jacob.

“Miss P took them on a trip, so they don't know what happened.” Enoch said like he was reading Jacob’s mind. Jacob gulped.

“Are-are they back yet?” Jacob stammered. Enoch smirked a little.

“No.” Enoch said, still smirking. Jacob stared at him nervously.

“W-why are y-you smirking like that?” Jacob stammered again. Enoch’s smirk got even wider.

“Because you’re stammering. Honestly, it's like you think I'm gonna kill you or something.” Enoch said, laughing a bit. Jacob laughed a little as well.

“Yeah. Or something…” Jacob said quietly. Unfortunately, Enoch heard him. They stopped walking and Enoch turned to face Jacob.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Enoch whispered, stepping closer so that their faces were only an inch apart.

“Nothing! Honestly, nothing… I-I… We should keep walking… Y’know, just in case Ms. P comes back with the kids.” Jacob cursed himself inside his head. He also mentally kicked himself when he felt butterflies forming in his stomach when he said, “kids.”

“Ok… fine. You need to change anyways. You're still wearing your nightwear. Although, I'm not complaining.” Enoch said. Jacob smiled a nervous smile before stepping a little closer so that his and Enoch’s lips were touching. Cinnamon and chocolate, Jacob thought. That's what he thought Enoch always tasted like. Cinnamon and chocolate.

When they pulled back, they were both smiling. Enoch pushed a stray of wet hair away from Jacob’s face. Jacob took Enoch’s hand and kissed the back of it gently. Then, they both started walking to the home.

“If you’re not complaining…. what's the point of changing?” Jacob asked. Enoch looked over too him with a small smile.

“Well, like you said, Ms. P may come back with the children.” Enoch said. Jacob smiled and nodded.

So, once they entered the house, Jacob went up to his grandfather's room and changed quickly, not wanting to waste any spare time he had with Enoch. Jacob sped down the stairs quicker than lightning and rushed into Enoch’s open and waiting arms.

“That was quick.” Enoch remarked. Jacob smiled and looked up at him.

“I didn't want to waste any time I could spend with you.” Jacob said, still smiling. Enoch smiled back.

They went over to the couch and cuddled each other. Jacob’s head was on Enoch’s shoulder, Enoch had his legs over Jacobs, and they both held each other, listening to one another breathing.

It was silent. Silent enough that they could hear each other's heartbeat. Jacob and Enoch lent in until their faces were close enough for them too kiss, until the door slammed open and a pack of laughing kids and teenagers, plus miss Peregrine, came walking through the door. Jacob groaned a little but sat back onto the couch.

“Morning boys!” Miss Peregrine shouted happily at them as she and the children went through the kitchen. Jacob and Enoch both gave a small wave.

Enoch looked as if he was about to say something, until Jacob realized what he was about too say and shook his head at Enoch. Enoch nodded and closed his mouth. Jacob smiled. Enoch smiled back.

A couple hours later, it was time for dinner, so everyone made their way into the dining hall. When they entered, they were greeted with mashed potatoes, turkey, duck, wine and water, roasted carrots, cranberries, and pie.

Jacob took his seat next to Enoch, who took hold of jacob’s hand under the table. Eating with his left hand was a bit difficult for Jacob, but he managed. Miss Peregrine then turned to him.

“So Jacob, is everything okay over in 2016?” Miss Peregrine asked. Jacob looked down at his plate shyly. Enoch squeezed his hand a little tighter. Jacob smiled into his plate and cleared his throat.

“Actually… umm… no. My,” he cleared his threat again and looked miss Peregrine. “My parents disowned me.” Jacob finished. He didn't dare look around the table. He hated it when people pitied him. It made him feel embarrassed.

Miss Peregrine put a hand too her mouth, as if to hold in a gasp. No one spoke, no one moved. It was becoming too much for Jacob too keep looking up, so he dropped his head too look at his plate.

“My bird. Jacob that's horrible. You are welcome too stay here for as long as you wish.” He heard miss Peregrine say. He looked back up and smiled at her. She returned the smile.

“Thank you Miss Peregrine. I really appreciate it.” Jacob said, politely.

“No worries. We’ve all had family issues.” A couple of people chuckled at miss Peregrine's comment.

Dinner finished an hour a later and it was time for reset. After reset, Jacob climbed up too Abe’s old room and threw himself onto his bed, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

“It's beautiful out here isn't it?” Jacob asked as he looked over too Enoch. Enoch smiled and nodded, before answering.

“Yes, I agree, but it's not as beautiful as you.” Enoch said, and pulled Jacob into a pleasant kiss.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Enoch’s neck, while Enoch wrapped his arms around Jacob’s waist. The stars twinkled around them and the moonlight hit the two perfectly. The waves from the beach tickled their toes as they stood in the sand.

The scene changed and they were suddenly laughing to whatever the other said. They sat upon the roof of the home, holding each other close.

“... So the bartender said,’peaches.’” Enoch said, and they continued their fit of laughter. Once finished laughing, Jacob rested his head on Enoch’s shoulder, swinging his feet too the rhythm on the wind.

A loud bang echoed around his room and Jacob awoke with a start, nearly jumping out of his bed, but managing to hit his head on the headboard. I guess it's called a headboard for a reason.

Jacob rubbed the sore spot on his head, groaning. Bleary eyed, he looked around the room for any sign of danger. When he found none, he gently laid his head back onto his pillow, attempting to fall back asleep.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

BANG!

Jacob was frustrated at this point and put his pillow of his head too try and keep out the noise. He could hear the kids yelling at one another too shut up. Finally giving up, he slipped out of bed and was about to remove his pajamas, when he noticed he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday, plus his shoes.

Jacob glared down at himself, disgusted that he slept in his clothes. He walked over to the closet and was surprised to see clothes inside. Although, for his time, they were really outdated. Jacob snorted. Typical 1940s clothes. Like something Millard would wear. Nonetheless, he picked out a brown outfit and put that on ignoring the hat that hung innocently on a hanger close too his outfit.

Just as he opened the door of his room, he heard more bangs. Jacob jumped about a foot in the air, seeming to be caught off guard. Although, if anybody saw that, he would deny with all his willpower. Jacob rubbed down his clothes and cleared his throat, continuing to walk downstairs. When he reached the final step, however, he suddenly felt self conscious.

He kept walking until he reached the doors of the dining hall. He saw a mirror on the wall and he flattened down his hair, trying to look decent. He opened the doors quietly, and slipped in. No one looked up as he sat in his chair, or so he thought.

Millard stared wide eyed (although no one could see him) at Jacob’s attire, before breaking into a fit of giggles. The kids looked up too see what Millard was laughing at before they spotted Jacob. They started laughing as well. Jacob blushed as red as a tomato.

They kids stopped as miss Peregrine entered. Jacob suddenly looked over at the door, expecting Enoch too enter as well. When he didn't, Jacob felt a few butterflies die in his stomach.

“Where’s Enoch?” Jacob casually asked miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine stifled a yawn and answered his question. Jacob could see bags under her eyes.

“Blowing stuff up. I stayed up through half the night trying to make him go too sleep.” Miss Peregrine said, tiredly. Jacob gave her a strange look.

“Ah, he’s in one of his moods.” Emma said, tearing at some egg. “He gets them once every year.” The kids murmured their agreement.

“Why is he so grumpy?” Jacob asked. Emma looked to him, fork still in her mouth as she chewed slowly. Jacob suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable.

“It's always different.” Horace spoke up. Jacob look over too him. “Of course, he never tells us, so we can't know for sure. But, after many years, you’d think it's something different.”

“Well, has any of you ever tried to talk to him?” Jacob asked. Everyone shook their heads. Jacob sighed and stood up from the table too go talk too Enoch.

When Jacob reached the basement door, he knocked lightly. He heard something slam down onto a table, and jumped slightly.

“What?” A sharp voice asked from inside. Jacob sighed.

“It's Jacob. May I come in?” Jacob asked. Jacob heard soft footsteps walk towards the door, and a clicking, indicating the door had been unlocked. Jacob heard Enoch’s footsteps retreat, and the scraping of a chair. Jacob opened the door slowly and walked in.

“Hey, Enoch. What's wrong?” Jacob asked, as he took a seat in front of Enoch. He got a glare back.

“Did the kids make you come down here?” Enoch asked, his Scottish accent thickening from the anger in his voice. Jacob shook his head, and Enoch’s face softened.

“No, I came down here on my own accord. Now, what’s wrong?” Jacob said, softly. Enoch looked away, shielding his face from Jacob.

“It's stupid really.” Jacob gave him a look that meant, ‘go on.’ “It’s- it’s… Today is the anniversary of the day my dog died.” Enoch said. Jacob reached across the table too grab one of Enoch’s hands.

“Honey, that's not stupid at all. You have every right to be sad.” Jacob said. Enoch smiled a little and looked down at his newest creation.

“Yeah, well, thank you. I-I’d like to be alone right now.” Enoch said as he looked up. Jacob nodded with a small smile on his face and left, closing the door with a soft click.

A few months passed by with nothing exciting really happening. But today, today was the most exciting day of Jacob and Enoch’s life. The third most important day of their lives. Today was June 8th, 2016.

It started off as a normal day, Jacob woke up, got dressed, headed downstairs to breakfast, hung out with Enoch… The usual.

A few months ago, the whites attacked, and so the peculiar children went on the run, defeating hallows and whites, as they struggled to stay alive. A few months ago, Fiona died, and Hugh was never the same again. A few months ago, Jacob's parents tried sending him off to an asylum, only for the peculiar children too show up.

Why did his parents try sending him off to an asylum if he was disowned, you may ask. Well, when Jacob showed up too their front door, with no place to live, his parents happily accepted him in, saying apologies. He had to go back to therapy, and when that wasn't working that great, they decided to send him to an asylum, also known as the day the peculiar children and miss Peregrine arrived.

Jacob made his way into the living room, about to turn on the t.v. when he spotted Enoch sitting on the couch, looking very nervous with a dozen of roses in his hands. Apparently, Enoch had heard Jacob’s footsteps, so he spun his head around as fast as lightning, his eyes growing wide with fear.

“J-Jacob! H-hi…” Enoch said, as he started to walk closer to Jacob. Jacob raised his eyebrows a little.

“Hey Enoch… Why do you look so nervous?” Jacob asked. Enoch looked straight into Jacob’s eyes, which only made Jacob’s curiosity grow.

“Jacob, when I first saw you, I thought, “he’s going to be with Emma or something. It's always Emma.” I thought that because I found you attractive, and I still do. Not knowing that you weren't going to be Emma’s little pet, I hated you. Once I started too get to know you, however, I saw that you wouldn’t be Emma’s. There was something different about you. When you told me you were homosexual, I felt as if I was floating. Then, we were together, and I loved you for every second of our relationship, and I will love you for ever second more. Now, since I'm not going to have enough courage to do this later, I'm going to do this now.” Enoch handed the roses over to Jacob, which he gladly accepted. Enoch reached into his pocket, and got down on one knee.

Jacob stared wide eyed at Enoch. Looking at him as if he was crazy.

“Will you, Jacob Portman, marry me?” Enoch asked, his voice shaking just a little. Jacob put one of his hands too his mouth, his eyes starting too fill with tears.

“Yes.” Jacob whispered. Enoch got back up from the floor and gently slid the ring he got out of his pocket, onto Jacob’s finger. The two shared a long kiss and hug, before they broke apart.

Epilogue:  
Jacob’s POV:

We looked around the orphanage, since we decided too pick out a child. I wanted all of them but my husband denied me that.

“Come on Enoch! You can't just pick one.” I said exasperatedly. He rolled his eyes.

“I can and I will.” He said. I groaned. I spotted someone who was reading a book all by himself. He looked too be around fifteen or sixteen.

“Enoch, I want that one.” I whispered as I pointed over at the boy. Enoch nodded and I smiled.

We walked over to the boy. He looked up and hope seemed too fill his eyes, but it vanished quickly.

“Would you like a home?” Enoch asked and the boy nodded vigorously, hope clouding his green eyes again.


End file.
